


I Want Candy

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda to Clip, Multi, OT3, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to Halloween Episode promo clip. Good things sometimes come in threes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tailoredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailoredshirt/gifts).



Steve carries a sleeping Grace into the guestroom and tucks her in. He isn't surprised to find Danny and Cath sitting close, leaning towards each other and chatting, when he returns. He pauses for a moment and takes in the contrast between Cath's shiny dark hair and Danny's gold. Dark and bright, his two favorite people in the world. He thinks about wedging himself in between them, but there isn't enough room and he doesn't want to disturb the coiling tension between them, upset the energy that's pulsing there. He wants to stoke it into a conflagration and he knows he can. 

He almost goes for more beer, or maybe even the whiskey in the cupboard, but he doesn't want them to fall into this with him because of fuzzy judgment. He wants them to want it, want him, want them with the same sharp clarity that pushes him forward. He settles on the couch pressed up against Danny, who snuggled against him all through that wretched movie, except that Danny totally did that man gulp thing at the end. He wasn't crying. He just swallowed hard instead. He agreed that it was a terrible movie, but Steve could tell Danny's heart wasn't in it. He's a romantic deep down. 

That's the key to this. Steve needs Cath to help him woo Danny, seduce him. He knows Cath is attracted to Danny, not only because of the way she's leaning towards him, brushing her breasts against his arm, and flicking her hair behind her ear, but also because she told Steve so weeks ago. Years of intelligence work and friendship and whatever else they've got between them means they have a shared language, an unspoken one. With a few hand gestures and some eye movements Steve makes it clear what he wants to do and Cath nods once and slides her hand up Danny's arm and under his cape. Danny man gulps again, but he's sure as hell not fighting back tears this time. Steve slips his arm around Danny's shoulders in a slow, sly movement. He doesn't want him to rabbit. He's pretty sure Danny wants this, wants them, but Steve is providing room for error, space for Danny to back away. 

Danny goes utterly still, but he doesn't move away. His eyes drop from Cath's lips to her breasts and then he flicks a questioning glance at Steve. His gaze remains locked on Steve and Cath leans against Danny and whispers something in his ear. Steve never thought he'd see the day, but Danny blushes and his eyes flick from Cath to Steve and back again. 

"Seriously?" Danny says. "Both of you?" 

Cath nods and runs her fingers through Danny's hair. Steve takes up Danny's hand in a gentlemanly gesture and presses a kiss to his trembling palm before setting the most important ground rule. "Only if you want to. Just tell us yes or no. You can stop this at any time." 

Danny nods and Steve says, "Wait right there." He's just remembered what's in the freezer under the bags of frozen peas he uses as ice packs. He pulls out a handful of frozen bite-sized peppermint patties. 

"You were holding out on me," Danny waves a demanding hand at Steve, which Steve ignores. He dumps the all of them on the coffee table except for one, which he peels open and splits in half. He holds out one half to Cath who leans forward, mere inches from Danny's face and delicately takes the candy on her tongue, sucking at Steve's fingertips. Danny watches their movements as if he's being hypnotized. Steve pops the other half into his own mouth and gives Danny a come and get it smirk. 

It's hard to say who moves first, but they end up tongue tangled and minty sweet each taking turns kissing and delving into each others mouths--all pressed up close together so that Cath and Steve are practically in Danny's lap. It feels even better than Steve imagined and it also feels deeply right.

"My turn." Danny picks up one of the peppermint patties, but Steve puts his lips to Danny's ear and whispers, "I know exactly what we can do with those, but first you have to take off that damn cape." 

"Don't hate on the cape." Danny protests, but unfastens it and Cath tosses it across the room. Danny clears his throat and picks up more candy. "So what do you want to do with these?" 

Steve pulls Cath across both their laps and edges her shirt up. "She's very sensitive to cold in certain places." Steve slides a chocolate covered disk up her belly and leaves it covering her navel. Cath shivers and bites her bottom lip. 

Danny immediately gets with the program and unwraps several more foil wrappers and places them strategically over Cath's now naked torso. Danny is feasting with his eyes, but he doesn't seem to know how to start. 

"Like this." Steve leans over and swirls his tongue over the frozen disc on Cath's right nipple. He moves the cold back and forth across the ruched peak, alternating it with his tongue, nipping gently with his teeth. Danny adjusts his position so he can lean across Cath and imitates Steve. They lick, suck, and nibble their way across the creamy expanse of Cath's cleavage until their mouths meet again and Steve can sink into Danny, explore him to his heart's content. Cath is touching them both, murmuring things to them, suggestions, incoherent requests. 

Steve pulls them both to their feet and leads them upstairs. The heat in both their eyes must echo something in Steve's own and he think that they might need some of those energy bars after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [teeny snippet more in comment thread](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/1613255) .


End file.
